Element Ninja
by shadowwriter329
Summary: After being frozen for ten thousand years, they find a new world where bending is gone. With the help of a blond haired, orange wearing ninja they try and live in a world as ninjas. rated T for now. paring NarutoXKatara
1. Chapter 1

Element Ninja

Chapter one

Here is a new story I came up with a few days ago and just had to start working on it.

A small note sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them. Sorry for all of those ready this again but after rereading this I found a few mistakes that no one told me about and not tried to fix them.

"Naruto"-talking

_'Naruto'_-thinking

'Naruto'-jutsu

I don't own Naruto or Avatar

(Start scene)

It was a clear and cloudless night over Kyoshi Island. No one would believe the danger that was heading there way. Miles away a tsunami, eighty feet high, was charging ready to wipe the small island off the face of the world. In a small hot air ship was Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi warriors, and her friend Katara was heading for the massive wave. Katara was visiting her friends on the island when news of the tsunami made it to them. The only person they knew could stop the tsunami was Aang and he was in the fire nation and would not make it in time. Months have pass since the war ended and now more people were in danger.

Katara manage to talk Suki into helping her get close to try and stop the killing wave. Katara looked up at the full moon and was glad that she had some help. "Katara, do you think you can stop this?" asked her worried friend as the wave draws near.

Their eyes met before Katara answers "I don't know but I have to try. I won't give up on them, not if I can help it."

As the wave neared Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath feeling the energy of the full moon's light fill her. Her eyes snapped open and had her arm chop down. The wave lurched as part of it was knocked away from the rest causing it to lose some power. More arm movements causes more water to be sent away from the rest making the wave smaller and smaller. Katara brought her hands up and made another wave that crashed into the now smaller wave. As both waves met they sent a tower of water skyward soaking the air ship and both passengers

Katara was breathing hard, she sat down closed her eyes and looked ready to past out. "I don't want to do that again."

"Are you okay?" asked Suki.

Katara nodded and said, "Just need to rest, I don't think I could waterbend anymore right know."

Suki let her rest as she turned to have the air ship head for Kyoshi Island. But she found out that the water that splashed the air ship caused the fire to go out and the wood is wet so it won't lit again. Katara was too tired to bend the water off. The air ship began to fall into the ocean below. As the ship fell from the sky Suki made her way to Katara to try and have her awake and help. The next day the air ship was gone and they were never seen again.

(Ten thousands years later)

Naruto sat on the rocks near a waterfall in one of the forest in the leaf village. He just became a genin the other night and helped the Third Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru. Naruto just sighed, after finding out he had the nine-tailed fox inside of him he wish that his brother and sister were here to help him. They weren't really his sibling but they were close as ones for him. His sister was in another village and his brother was god knows where.

Naruto turned his head when he heard his name being called and saw Iruka behind him. "What are you doing here Naruto?"

Naruto just smiles and answered "I can here to think, I guess I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

"It alright Naruto, whatever team you get put on I'm sure you do good. If anything, just do your best like you always do." After seeing Naruto cheer up he asked "Hey, feel like having so ramen?"

Naruto jumped up cheering but slipped and fell into the water below. Luckily the water fall was only a story high so he was not hurt. As he climbed to the shore next to the waterfall he noticed a small opening behind it. "Hey! Iruka-sensei there is cave behind here!" and climb out of the water and went into it. Iruka jumped after Naruto before he hurt himself.

Inside the cave was not as dark as on would think. Every few feet they saw some crystals that looked like ice. As they went deeper Iruka had to bring out a flashlight and notice it got colder. "What's going on?" asked Naruto seeing is breath in the air.

They both stood seeing what was in front of them. A large chuck of ice, bigger then a one story house was sticking out of the wall. As the light shine onto the ice Naruto notice a human like shape in it. "I think someone's in there." said Naruto and he pulled out a kunai knife and hacked away at the ice. After a minute his kunai made a large crack and air was push out of it. The rest broke apart as two figures fell out of it.

Naruto ran to the closest one and check for a pulse. After finding one he took a good look at the girl. She was taller then him, sore a blue outfit had her hair in a long braided ponytail and had two hair like loops on each side of her face.

Hope you like this story so far. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Element Ninja

Chapter two

A small note sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them.

"Naruto"-talking

_'Naruto'_-thinking

'Naruto'-jutsu

I don't own Naruto or Avatar

(Start scene)

Katara was resting after breaking apart the tsunami. Preparing to rest she then heard Suki try and get her awake. Opening her eyes she saw that they were falling out of the sky. She did not have time to think and made a frozen bubble of ice around them, though in her haste she froze the inside solid as well.

The next thing she knew was looking up at a kids face. He had sun-like hair, had three whisker marks on his face and wore a headband on his head. She groaned and started to sit up. Another voice to her right said "Miss you shouldn't try and move too much. We don't know how long you two have been frozen." The one who spoke was a man with brown hair that had it in a ponytail like her brother's. He had Suki and was carrying her. "Naruto, let take them to the third Hokage." the one call Naruto help her up and they left the cave.

(Scene change)

It was a surprise for Hiruzen Sarutobi to see Naruto and Iruka help two strangely dressed girls into his office and into the chairs in front of his desk. Both of his ninja explained where they were found the cave and what they were trapped in. "Well that is a tale to remember, but first lets find out more about you two." said Sarutobi facing the two girls. "How did you two get into that icily prison?"

Katara started to explain of the tsunami and her waterbending to stop it and trapping them both by mistake. Sarutobi paid most attention to the part about the waterbending. "I might have an idea of where you are from, or should I say when you are from." At the confuse faces he added, "You were frozen for a long time, there aren't any benders anymore, hasn't been any for over a few thousand years.

"Few know about them and it is believed that ninja learn to use the elemental jutsu from the benders. Can you tell me any big event in your time period so we may tell how far into the future you came?"

Both were quite hearing they are over a few thousand years ahead in time. Suki answered in a quite voice "The war… the war with the fire nation that lasted for a 100 years. The tsunami came three mouths after it ended."

Sarutobi bowed his head and sighed. "Yes, in all of our history nothing saddens me the most then that. Even if the land of fire is not the fire nation anymore the past is still the same. But if I understand right you two have been frozen for ten thousand years."

Both girls were speechless. Then Katara asked the question that everyone else wanted to know, "What happen to our world? What happen to the nations?"

Sarutobi began retelling history "As I said the fire nation became the land of fire and the Fire lord became Daimyo of the land of fire. He rules the land as a whole while I rule this ninja village and the ninja to protect the lands. While there are smaller land that may or may not have any ninja villages. There are five main lands, each of the elements. Yes I said five, while there were four in your time, fire, water, air, and earth. We have fire, water, earth, wind and lighting.

"The fire nation became the land of fire, the air nomads, after being found that is, became the land of wind, the water tribe became the land of mist, the earth kingdom became the land of earth and we also have the land of lighting. Each land has its own Daimyo and its own ninja village.

"Now none of use can bend the elements to our will like the benders did, we can use the elements as attacks. Now each ninja has his or hers own element, for example mine is earth. That does not mean I can only use earth jutsu no. It means that it is easier to learn earth jutsu then any other element. If fact I know many jutsu of each element. But enough of history, the next question is what will you do now?"

Katara and Suki looked at each other and both came up with the same answer. "We will stay here, we have nothing else." said Suki.

Sarutobi nodded as went to the door and asked a ninja out there to bring him something. A few minutes later the ninja came back and gave Sarutobi two headband like Naruto's and Iruka's. "Then I will be the first to say welcome. From now on you two will be ninja of the village hidden in the leaves. May you both grow and fight to protect this village. May you grow new bonds and help them grow like you do. May the will of fire burn strong in you as ninja of the leaf."

After his speech both girls took the head bands and put them on. Suki tied hers around her waist like a belt. Katara had hers tied around her leg the metal plate showing. Sarutobi smiled as he addressed the group again. "As for where you can live, I think that Naruto's building has a few rooms for rent right?" asked Sarutobi to Naruto. At his nod the aged Hokage said "I will give you money for rent, food and other things until you earned the money through missions. Tomorrow I would like you two to me here and meet your teammate."

With that they left room to leave the Hokage to his work.

(Scene change)

The next day Katara and Suki had a look around the village to get a better look around and to know there new better. They went to a store the day before that and had more clothes custom made to look like the cloths they already had.

After picking them up and was heading to the Hokage tower. As they walked into his office they found many other ninja in the room with them. "Um… is this a bad time?"

Sarutobi just chuckled, "No, No… you are just a little early. Come in, you might as well meet your sensei for your team. These are few of our jounin, high ranking ninja in the village; they will be the team leader for each team."

Katara and Suki walked in and sat onto the couch. The third Hokage cleared his throat and asked "Now where was I?"

"At team seven," said a woman with black hair and red eyes.

Sarutobi nodded and thanked the woman. "Yes team seven. Team seven will be Sai, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno under Kurenai. Team eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame under Anko. Team nine will be Naruto Uzumaki, Katara and Suki under Kakashi. Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara under Asuma. Iruka already has the team list so you just have to meet your teams. Any questions?"

"Yes, which one is Kakashi?" asked Katara. The jounin with the sliver hair and a facemask raised his hand a little bit.

Sarutobi said, "The rest of you may leave to meet your teams, Kakashi you may stay here and wait for Naruto."

"Ha, hear that Kakashi, you are not the one late this time. In fact you were the first on your team to be here." Joked one of the jounin with a pointed beard and smoking a cigarette in his mouth.

Kakashi just shot him a glare that just says 'shut up'.

(Scene change)

Naruto sighed as he walked to the Hokage's office. He was told by Iruka that his team would be waiting for him in the third's office. He was scared that his team mates would not trust him or worst_. 'Well, at least I'm not with Sasuke'_

He opened the door to find the Hokage doing paperwork, a jounin and Katara and Suki. "Huh? Hey old man, is this my team?"

Sarutobi chuckled and answered, "Yes this is your team. I think I'll leave you all to get to know each other better." And with that he left the room.

The jounin began talking first, "Since we will most likely be working together lets introduce ourselves. I'll go first. My name is Kakashi, I have a few like and dislikes. I have a lot of hobbies and for my dreams…I don't really have any."

When he was finished his students were just looking at him before Naruto broke the silence. "That's it? What kind of an introduction is that!"

Kakashi just chuckled, "It's mine, but why don't you go next."

"Fine, my name is Naruto; my likes are my brother and sister, eating ramen and a few other things. My dislikes are having to wait for the ramen to cook, the way some villager look at me and other stuff. My hobbies are pulling pranks and training I guess. As for my dream, I will make my parents proud by becoming the next Hokage."

Katara went next. "My name is Katara; my likes are water, the full moon and waterbending. My dislikes are the war that we were in, the one who took my mother from me and the fact that I will most likely never seen any of my friends again. Hobbies… waterbending I guess. As for my dream, I don't know anymore."

Suki finished "My name is Suki; I like being a Kyoshi warrior, even if there aren't anymore around. I dislike those who think girls can't fight. My hobbies are training and I don't have any dreams"

Kakashi then addressed the team. "Tomorrow you will meet me at training field seven at 9 am. There we will be taken our team test."

"TEST! WHAT TEST!" screamed Naruto.

"This test will see if you be genin. The chances of passing are about one fourth, that's twenty-five percent." He went to the door but stopped and said "Oh and don't eat breakfast, you might throw up."

(Scene change)

The team was at the field waiting for over two hour for their sensei. When he shows up they look like they were ready to kill him. "Sorry I'm late, got lost on the road of life."

His students just glared. He placed an alarm on one of the stumps in front of a large stone. As he took out two bells tied to red string he began to speak, "This test will be one of the hardest your might have. If you want to past you must come at me with the intention to kill. The test is to take these bells (shake the bells so they ring once) from me."

The team looked at the bells he added. "As you can see there only two bells, that is because only two of you will pass." This got the whole team wide eyed. "You have till this clock rings at noon the test is over. You have till then to get a bell. Ready?" the team got into there stance. "BEGIN!"

Hope you like this story so far. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Element Ninja

Chapter three

Some replies to some reviews

Feldoran; as for why the team leaders are the way they are, I should have had Sarutobi explained that. Yes most people team up Kakashi with Sasuke in order to unlock the Sharingan. But I figure that the Sharingan is unlocked in a real life or death battle and grows and, for lack of better words, "level up" the more you use it in battle.

The others team leader have there own reason. For team seven, Sakura would be good with Genjutsu and can cover her teammates. Sasuke can use the Genjutsu or release them with his Sharingan with just a look when he unlocks it, isn't that one of the abilities of the Sharingan.

Team eight is a tracking and Anko is a snake user and snakes are good hunters. Plus I would think it would be funny having Hinata be made into Anko's mini-me.

For team nine; Naruto is the son of Kakashi's sensei so he would want to help him. Also being once an Anbu he can think on his feet so helping Katara and Suki adapt to the ninja world won't be too hard.

Since team ten didn't change I can't think of a reason for them. XP

Deadw8; for the fox I haven't made up my mind yet and there might be a little bashing for Sasuke

The Rocker Gal; glad you like it

A small note sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them. I would like to say thank you, all of those who reviewed.

"Naruto"-talking

_'Naruto'_-thinking

'Naruto'-jutsu

I don't own Naruto or Avatar

(Start scene)

As soon as Kakashi says the word Suki throws a smoke bomb at his feet clouding his vision. Both girls ran after Naruto as he headed for the trees and bushes. He skidded to a stop to see they were following him. "What are two doing here? Shouldn't you be trying to get the bells?"

Suki started to explain, "We never fought a ninja before and he is a jounin who are supposed to be high ranking ninja. Someone like that should be stronger then other anyone we faced."

Naruto was about to say something but Katara cut him off. "You might have the best change along for being a ninja as well but to get the bells we need each other."

Naruto understood what they were saying but was not sure. "But who will get the bells? Only two can pass, and I really like this headband."

Katara put her hands on his shoulders to calm him down. "We can cross that bridge when we come to it. But if we don't work together none of us will pass."

Naruto nodded and asked "So what's the plan?"

Suki knelt down and the others copied her. "We need a way to distract him. It would be better if we have more people to work with."

"Leave that to me," said Naruto with his fox like smile on his face.

"Alright after Naruto distracts him and leads him to the water Katara…"

(Scene change)

Kakashi stood there waiting for something to happen. He was sure at least one of them would attack right of the bat. _'Hmm… what's going on? Are they working together and making a plan or are they waiting for me to drop my guard to attack. '_

He then caught movement in the corner of his eye grabbed the kunai that nearly hit him. Naruto leaped out of the tree and tried to punch Kakashi. He blocked the hit and grabbed Naruto's wrist. Shifting his weight he gave a quick toss and threw Naruto into the pond behind him. After a minute of waiting, Kakashi looked into the lake. Sensing movement he turned to see several shadow clones of Naruto.

Kakashi just sighed and ducked under the first clone's kick. After sidestepping another clone Kakashi grabbed him by the back of his jacket and toss him into the first clone attack. As they both dispelled into smoke a figure came trough it. As two golden metal fans open up Suki got into a stance. Her and the two other shadow clones attacked at once. Kakashi dodges the strikes from Suki and sidesteps Naruto's punch. "You'll have to do better then this to beat me," stated Kakashi as he elbowed the clone in the back of the head, causing it to go up in smoke.

Before the smoke could clear Kakashi was grabbed, his arm pinned to his side as someone wrapped around him. Naruto was soaking wet telling him that he was from the pond. Suki yelled out, "Katara now!"

Kakashi had no idea what was going on but felt a bunch of water hitting them both and sending them in the air. The water got cold fast and froze trapping him from the shoulders down. _'So the first Naruto was a shadow clone that attacked to get into the water then wait as the other clones and Suki attack me to give him an opening. Then the one would catch me and have the last member freeze the water trapping me. Bet one of those clones I fought was the real Naruto. They seem to have the teamwork down to defeat almost any genin and some chunin.'_

Katara came out of hiding and met with her teammates and gazed at the frozen tower that held Kakashi. "So we just have to get the bells and we past right?" they nodded and Katara was about to unfreeze the area where the bells were, when he poofed into smoke and became a log.

Katara and Suki just stared at the log confused. Naruto shouted, "Ah crud! He used a replacement jutsu."

At his teammates confused look he added. "A replacement jutsu can switch a ninja with an object and leave your enemy confused and wide open."

"So he's still around here somewhere." said Suki as the three turned so there backs were facing each other each in a stance ready for a fight.

The wind blew around the field and still, nothing happen. Naruto caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was a single bell. His shouts got his teammates attention and he started to make his way to it. Before he got to close Suki stopped him "How do we know it not a trap? Make one of you shadow clones and check."

Naruto made the hand sign and a single shadow clone made a grab for the bell. He was soon hanging by his ankle on some rope. "Glad that wasn't me," said Naruto as his shadow clone cut himself down. But as his feet hit the ground he was caught again in the same type of trap. "Ah come on," said Naruto.

"Well, you guy are getting along, and you seem to be able to look underneath the underneath," said a voice behind them. They turned to see Kakashi leaning against a tree. "I must admit, I underestimate you guys. To be able to trap me like that, the team attack, the ice prisons all of it. You even had me for a few seconds. Almost any genin and some chunin would be beaten by that combo. Now I'm feeling nice so I'll let you guy have the bells." _'I have to see if you guys will truly work as a team or was it just a one time deal.'_

The three looked at him like he grew an extra head. Katara narrowed her eyes and asked "What's the catch?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask and said, "Like I said before only two can pass, to do this you must figure out who will fail."

All three looked at each other each thinking the same thing. Naruto was about to speak when Suki beat him to it. "I'll go,"

Katara shook he head and said "You made this plan to trap him; I only played a small part I'll go"

"NO!"

Both girls looked at Naruto as he was the one shouting. "For your first ninja battle you guys did great. With Kakashi sensei you can beat any ninja."

Both looked at him, they were shocked that he would do this. Katara spoke again, "Naruto, the Hokage told use that you already fail twice and been trying for three years to be a ninja. We just got to be ninja without going through what you went through. If any should pass you have to be one of them."

"Since you guys can't seem to agree I'll make the choice." said Kakashi. All three looked at him. "You all pass."

They all looked at him wide eyed shocked faces. When what he said started to sink in the sound of "WHAT!"

Katara had an angry look on her face as she yelled at Kakashi. "Are you for real? You said only two can pass the test."

"Yeah about that, I lied." The three genin glared at him. "If you would follow me I will explain the test."

The three followed him till they came to a large stone with names carved into it. "This stone holds the names of the heroes of the leaf village."

Naruto had stars in his eyes, "I can't wait to get my name on that stone."

Kakashi gave him a sad look, "I hope I never have to see your name as long as I live Naruto."

Naruto looked at Kakashi sadly. _'Maybe he really is like the other villagers.'_

"The names on this stone are those who died protecting their village." said Kakashi. Naruto smiles seeing that his sensei wasn't like the rest of the villagers. "The point of this test was to test your ability to work as a team. In the ninja world you must work together or you will most likely die and your comrades with you. I gave this test to seven other teams of would be genin and every one of them fail because they didn't work as a team. My teammate and friend said this to me, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their allies and friends are worst then that."

The three stared waiting for what happens next. Kakashi addressed them again. "Team nine is now officially a genin team. Training begins tomorrow and seven am, till then you are free to go." And he vanished in a puff of smoke.

(Scene change)

Team nine waited for there sensei for two hours now before he appeared. "Sorry I'm late but I had to stop the fire that was about to burn down my house."

The three just glared and Kakashi noticed something. "Naruto, where did you get that sword?"

The sword was the size of a long bladed katana. The sheath and hit was warped in white bandages. The guard was large and diamond like. _(AN; Sorry no good at describing it, think of __Kenpachi Zaraki's sword from bleach)_

Naruto stood up from his seat on the ground grabbing the sword from his lap. "It's one of the last things I have of my mother."

Hope you like this story so far. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Element Ninja

Chapter four

Some replies to some reviews

A small note sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them. I would like to say thank you, all of those who reviewed.

"Naruto"-talking

_'Naruto'_-thinking

'Naruto'-jutsu

I don't own Naruto or Avatar

(Start scene)

The three ninjas looked at Naruto confused. Well, Katara and Suki were while Kakashi had a small smile behind his mask. "Your mother, is she…?" Katara didn't finish remembering the death of her own mother. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I lost my mother as well; I had no right to…"

"No it's alright, I mean I may have a few memories of her but l knew her."

"I wonder when you would use her blade Naruto. Why didn't you use it when you did my bell test? It would have helped you guys."

"I promise that I would not use it until I became a genin. And I never break my promises."

Kakashi nodded "Well when I was your age I had my father's sword before it was destroyed and while I was in the Anbu I had a small sword there, so teaching you won't be a problem though I'm not a master at it. I'm sure you will master that blade and be feared by enemies like its last two wielders."

The other looked at him waiting for him to explain. "The first to use that sword was Naruto's grandfather, Kenpachi Uzumaki from the village hidden in the whirlpool. He was one of the strongest fighters you would have met. Even years before his death, he was known as the Demon of the Whirlpool. In the Third Great Ninja War the village hidden in the whirlpool was attack by over 200 Cloud ninja and 250 Rock ninja. The ninja there fought as much as they can but Kenpachi took on 150 of each and killed them all. He dies of his injuries soon after that. His sword was given to his daughter, Kushina Uzumaki, who was Naruto's mother. In her life she was know as the red-head devil of the whirlpool, with that sword."

Naruto just nodded before Suki asked, "How did your mother die?"

Naruto looked at the large stone with the names of those who died in battle. "It was when I was three, I don't remember much of what happen but they say that, late at night I was having some trouble sleeping so my mom took me out for a late night run to help me sleep. They told she saw someone coming out of the Hyuga compound carrying someone. They were kidnapping a little girl, the heir to the clan. She made a shadow clone to hold me and killed the kidnapper before he need what happen.

"The one she killed was the ambassador for the village hidden in the clouds. They said what he did was not what we thought he was doing and they threaten us with war if we didn't give them the body of the one who killed him. They must have thought a Hyuga did it cause that what they wanted. My mom went to meet the cloud ninja that was to take the body. Then it happened…"

(Flashback)

Several teams of cloud Anbu and the third Raikage in his Kage robes stood in wait for the body of a Hyuga. Their bloodline would increase the power the Village hidden in the Clouds had and make them stronger. The Raikage was an older man yet still showed power. His face was sharp like a knife and a somewhat pointed chin. A grey beard covers his face below his nose and had dagger like eye that was glaring at the empty clearing. He was glowing impatient and wanted that body know.

One of his Anbu alerted him that someone was entering the clearing. A lone figure stepped out of the shadows of the trees. A tall red-headed woman a sword strapped to her side. The headband on her head and a swirl in the metal, showing she was from the destroyed whirlpool village. The Raikage snared at her, "What is this? Where is the Hyuga that killed my ambassador?"

The woman smirked before answering, "I'm the one who killed him, and the Hyuga clan didn't even know their heir was kidnapped when I saw him. Besides you asked for the one who killed him, not a Hyuga and you asked for the body. You didn't say that they person had to be dead. You should have been clearer with your request."

The Raikage glared and the woman before snapping his fingers and four Anbu rushed her. Before they reached her she vanished and reappeared behind them. The Anbu stopped moving and fell down to the ground dead.

The Raikage got a better look at her in the moon light. "Hmm, the red-head devil of the whirlpool, Kushina Uzumaki. I must say that this is a surprise. We might not get the Byakugan but we will have the blood of one of our greatest enemy. Your blood shall be repaid for the ninja you and your father has killed with that blade."

Three Anbu tried to sneak behind her and slashed her with their short swords. Kushina turned on her heel drawing her sword and removed the heads of the three Anbu. She smiled before a sword came out of her chest from another Anbu behind her. Kushina just poofed into smoke showing that she was a shadow clone. Three more Kushinas came down from the tree tops and killed the Anbu that 'killed' her.

Kushina summoned three more shadow clones and charged the other Anbu. One went through a string of hand signs and lunched an attack. 'Lighting style; Lighting Seeker Jutsu'

Three lighting bolts came behind him and started bouncing on the ground and headed towards Kushina. The lighting bolts hit their targets only to poof away. Kushina came running through the smoke and lashed out with a kick that sent an Anbu flying. Two Anbu came behind her she dodge before ones blade hit her back but it cut her arm slightly. Before they could charge at her again the first Anbu was grabbed by the second. Kushina made more hand signs and slapped her hand together, 'Earth style; Splitting death dome'.

Two pieces of earth shot up from the ground and slammed into each other making a tall dome the size they were. The top half of the dome then turned 180 degrees whiles the bottom half turn 180 degrees the other way.

Only two more people were in the field left the Raikage and Kushina. The aged Kage glared at the woman before him "I should have expected as much as someone whose strength is par with the Fourth Hokage, you only lost one fight and that was to him. But you family shall end here and never be a treat to the hidden village hidden in the clouds again."

He grabbed his robes as well as his hat and threw them off of him. Under them was battle armor that he always wore when he left the village. Both ninja went through hand signs and shouted both their jutsu. The Raikage held his hands to the sky while Kushina held a single arm at the Raikage her index and middle finger pointing at him. 'Lighting style; Thunder ball jutsu'

'Wind style; wind blades jutsu'

Lighting gathers in the Raikage's hands making a ball of lighting the size of a watermelon. Kushina's hand had wind swirl around it gaining in size. Both Kage level ninja sent there attack at the other. Both jutsu meet in mid air and canceled each other out. Before Kushina could do any thing else she was hit in the side by a fierce kick. Kushina regained her balance to dodge a punch. Sending one of her own punches, only to have it grabbed. The Raikage smirked before sending some lighting through his hand shocking her. On her knees Kushina was knocked back by lighting coming out of the Raikage's fingers tips. Kushina fell onto her back lighting still shocking her. He felt pain and her strength fading and with it was not just because of the lighting.

"You must have notice by not that you are getting weaker," said the Raikage still using his lighting. "You see the sword that hit your arm was covered with a special elixir that weakens the body. Your strength is fading your body take more damage then it would for each attack that hits. Now you will die where you and your family belongs… AT MY FEET!" he shouted this last part as he increase the lighting.

Even while in so much pain Kushina would not scream for him. She slowly grabbed her sword that was nearby and stood. She ran at him lighting still hitting her body and slashed the both of the Raikage's hands off. He fell to his knees staring wide eyes at her one thought going through his head _'Impossible'_ before the head was removed from his body.

Kushina panted trying to make her way back to her son. She didn't make three steps before she fell as three figures body flicked into the clearing. Kushina's last thoughts were of her son, _'Naruto, I'm sorry I won't be back for you'_ with tears in her eyes Kushina breathe her last breath all thoughts on her son.

(Two days later, still in the flashback)

Three year old Naruto stood with Sarutobi at the gates waiting for his mother to return. He knew his mother was to be home soon and he wanted to greet her when she does. Both could see three figures walking down the road coming into view. The two looked like brothers; both were tall, really dark skin and white hair. Between them was a black closed coffin which they were carrying. The last one was about Kakashi's age, had blond hair that she had in a long braided pony tail.

Naruto paid them no heed as he was still waiting to see his mother coming down the road. Sarutobi on the other hand frown seeing and inward fear for the worst. The three stopped in front of the Hokage placing the coffin down before one addressed them. "Lord Hokage my name is A, (I really think this is a weird name or should I go with Ē) this is my brother Killer bee and a friend Yugito Nii. May we speak with you?"

Killer bee noticed Naruto and got down to talked to the little one. "Hey, what's a short guy like you dong with some tall ones like we?" at this Yugito groaned at this bad rhyming.

Naruto stopped looking down the road to glare at the bigger man, "I'm not short, but I'm waiting for my momma."

At this Killer bee's smile dropped so fast it was as if it wasn't there. "Umm, she wouldn't be kind of tall, red hair and have a scary looking sword?" he asked praying to God that he was wrong.

God didn't seem to listen as Naruto got a big grin on his face and asked "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Did ya see her as she was coming? She said she will be back after she kicked some ninja butt. Will she be here soon?"

A took pity on his brother and spoke to Naruto "I'm sorry young one but I'm afraid you mother died defeating several Anbu and the Kage of our village. If we got there sooner we would have help killed that idiot that nearly started another war. We brought her body back so she could be buried by her family and friends."

Naruto just stared at A tears treating to fall from his eyes before he let out an angry scream and ran at him. He started to pound his right fist into his abs screaming at him. "Your lying! She not dead! She's coming back! She said she would! Momma! Momma!" he cried his heart out wanting his mother.

Yugito took the crying Naruto into her arms letting him cry himself into exhaustion. Sarutobi addressed A. "What will you do now?"

"After Kushina is buried we will head back and tried and make the village back to it glory before that idiot. Just it somewhat pains me to see what was lost for it to happen."

"The kid will have it rough without his mother. Even more so seeing as he is a Jinchuriki." said Killer Bee no longer rhyming as his heart was not in it. Seeing the shocked face of Sarutobi he added. "Mine told me about his. Brother I believe that we should help him out a bit, seeing as his mother helped use out."

A nodded, "Agreed. It's fair; we will help every now and again. But she first needs a proper burial."

(End flashback)

Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry for your lost Naruto but she died a hero. She stopped a war and help make allies with another village. It would have been better if she didn't die but it does not mean that we will forget."

Katara sat next to him, "when I lost my mother I was heart broken. When I found out years later that she died to save me I didn't know what to think. But we'll help you through this; your team will help you."

Suki nodded. Naruto looked into the faces of his team and his sensei made him feel welcomed. A feeling he has not known for a long time.

Kakashi stood and addressed his team. "I hate to say this but we need to start training. Let make Kushina proud of use shall we?"

Hope you like this story so far. I wanted to show how Naruto would be different and add a bet more back ground to the story. The Hidden Cloud village will play a bigger part of this story. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Element Ninja

Chapter five

A small note sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them. Thank you for all those who reviewed I'm glad you all like this story.

"Naruto"-talking

_'Naruto'_-thinking

'Naruto'-jutsu

I don't own Naruto or Avatar

(Start scene)

Kakashi waited for his students to sit on the grass in front of him before addressing them, "Before a team can work well together they must know one another. So what skills do you all have?"

Suki was the first to stand. "Before we got frozen I use to lead a team of fighters, so I have leadership and good and making plans. My speed and agility is good, but not for you ninja. My main skill is weapon and hand to hand fighting."

Kakashi nodded and waited for another of his student to go. Katara spoke up next. "My skills are with my waterbending. Almost all liquid can be at my control. I can make the water do different thing. Make walls of ice, melt it and send the wave at you enemy. I'm able to freeze and melt the water around any fighter. If there isn't a body of water for me to use, I can pull the water out of plants and trees to use. I can also draw small amounts of water out of the very air. I can also use waterbending to heal most injuries. My waterbending is stronger at night then the day while it is strongest during the full moon. I have one other ability, but I don't use it."

"Why?" asked Kakashi.

"It the worst thing I have ever done, it is called blood bending. On the full moon, when my waterbending is at it peek, I can control the water in living things and make them do anything I want. I have total control of their body. I only have to do this twice and I never want to do it again."

Everyone was silence, and then Kakashi asked, "If you didn't do it, would you friends have gotten hurt?" She nodded and Kakashi added, "Then you did it to protect those dear to you. I won't say never to do it again, but if you fell so strongly about it I will make a rule you must follow. When you can use this ability only use it if you are protecting you friends and allies. If there is no other way to protect them, then do it to save them. I know you will do what is right."

Katara nodded thinking about what he said. Naruto began his speech wanting to get it over with. "My skills are my advance transformation jutsu, my shadow clones and I guess using my mom's sword. I practice with it although I never use it in a fight yet." Naruto frowned at not having many skills.

Kakashi addressed them again. "Well before we get to doing missions we will be doing training to work as a well oiled machine while on missions. To be able to know what to do and having your teammates back. Now let's get to work."

Weeks have pass and Kakashi was working them hard. While he could not teach much to Katara and Suki, he was making their skill they have to a higher level. For Suki it was mostly getting her speed, strength and stamina up to a higher level ninja. Her style was not use by the other ninjas so she had an advantage in that.

Katara also had he hand to hand combat up to par while increasing her speed. She also had to work and making her waterbending faster then before and think if new way of using her water bending that she has never thought of before.

Naruto has the most improvement, while Kakashi had he use the shadow clone jutsu to work on chakra control. Kakashi also started to bring his sword he had while in Anbu and help Naruto learn to use his sword better.

The biggest improvement was when his team dragged him to get better cloths for him. He now wore an orange and black zipped him jacket that he left open, a black shirt underneath and black cargo pants. It took some getting use to but Naruto liked his new cloths in the end.

Today they would try for a c rank mission. Kakashi's reason; "my team has improved greatly and a harder mission will show the area where they need more training."

What he didn't tell the Hokage was that Naruto was sick of the d rank missions threaten to show pictures of him peeking at the women side of the hot spring to every woman in the village. Of coarse it was only Naruto's shadow clone using the transformation jutsu to look like him, but the women would not know that.

Sarutobi was deep in taught for a minute before asking, "Katara, Kakashi said that you have a healing ability with your water correct?" at her nod continued, "Are you able to find out if they is anything wrong with the body, with out harming it is anyway?"

She nodded again. Sarutobi smirked and said, "Then I have the perfect mission for the team. You see the daimyo of the land of birds recently died. His son, Sagi, suspect foul play and fears for his and his sister's life. The land of birds' council doesn't want they body harmed before it is buried in the tomb. With your ability you can see if what he suspects is true and protect him while finding out who killed the daimyo."

Team nine bowed and left to pack and head for the new mission.

(Scene change)

After traveling for several days they made it to the land of birds. Soon they were kneeling in front of the daimyo, Sagi. "I thank you for making the journey here to help use in this time of need. Let me introduce Moso, the Chief Advisor to the daimyo. And this is Komei the Land of Birds' head strategist. And this is my twin sister Toki.

"As I said to your village I want my father's body. But the council won't have my father body damage in anyway. If you can find the cause of death I will be at least put any doubts to rest."

"Lord Sagi, I will be the one who will examine the body. I give you my word that I will treat it with the up most care."

The daimyo nodded and lead everyone to where they father was being held. Katara gathered water and cover her hands like gloves which began to glow. She began to move her hand over the body slowly until she was over the stomach area. "There is something here in the stomach." She turned to Sagi, "Do I have permission to move water into his body and remove this?"

Sagi nodded, not trusting his voice. Katara open his mouth and bend the water in it. Forcing the small amount into his stomach. Then she bends the water out of him and places the water into a glass. In the water was a small amount of black liquid. She handed the glass to Kakashi.

He peered in the glass and said in a serious tone. "He was poisoned. Since it's in the stomach, it was either eaten or in a drink. Team, our mission now it to find whoever did this and protect Lord Sagi, and Lady Toki." He turned to the children if the late daimyo and said. "May we speak to you two alone?"

After dismissing the other two Lord Sagi and Lady Toki met team nine in the throne room. When the door was close Kakashi addressed them. "I fear that who ever killed your father was close to him. I don't have an idea who but I have suspects. When we have enough information on whom did it well take them out and you won't have any worries about this.

"Naruto make some shadow clone and have the follow Moso and Komei. They seem close enough to the daimyo to easily slip him some poison in some food and drink. Until then we won't stay too far from to you."

The two agreed and Naruto send several shadow clones to follow each Moso and Komei. About an hour later Naruto got the information form the shadow clones. "Moso is talking to someone about us. And whoever it was sounded really close to my shadow clones, who were on the roof."

Kakashi seem to scowl. "That means ninja are working on this. Lord Sagi lady Toki, what can you tell me about Moso?"

"He was a Buddhist monk that made his way across our lands. Moso showed my father he had the ability to shallow swords." Toki said.

"Most likely Genjutsu, okay, I have a plan to bring Moso out into the open, but I need your trust."

(Scene change)

Sagi was in his throne room with Moso and Komei kneeling before him. "The ninjas have found a lead on who kill my father and are following that lead; before the day is done they well bring the murderer here to face judgment."

"This is great news my lord." Moso said.

"Yes, now lay our late lord to rest." Komei said.

"Yes now you may leave to prepare the court for when they bring him in."

The two left, and as they down close behind them they heard movement and a loud thump. The two rushed into the room to find in Sagi's place were two logs, one which had a kunai stuck in it. Movement and a masked ninja fell from a place in the rafters. Kakashi landed next to him and Naruto and Sagi entered from a door to his left. "Moso, if that is your real name, you are finish."

Komei looked confused and Moso gave a deep tone chuckle that didn't sound like him. "I see well then no need for this outfit then."

He jumped back and removed the robes and mask. He was a tan man with short hair and beard. His head had red paint on his forehead, under his eyes and lips. He had a light vest with a net-shirt underneath. In his gloved hands he held a katana. "Hoki of the wondering ninja, what are you doing here?" asked Kakashi.

"None of your business," replied Hoki. And he jumped from the room and down the hall.

"After him!" ordered Kakashi jumping after him.

It did not take long to find Hoki again but he was not alone. Many other ninja were behind him. Hoki smirked, "So think you little ninja can defeat us all?" he asked before snapping his fingers the other ninja charged.

They didn't last long against team nine. As Katara use the water whip to knock another one out she was forced to roll to dodge a sword coming down at her. The man move to stab her when she created a wall of ice that caused the sword to get stuck. "What the hell?"

Katara then melted the wall before freezing him to the ground.

"Hokushin, that idiot always get caught," said another ninja facing Kakashi. He had turned his body into stone by using 'Assimilate All Creation jutsu' and was stopping most of Kakashi's attacks. "How does it feel to be killed by ninja of my caliber?"

Kakashi, who had his headband up, asked, "And who would that be?"

The man grew angry at that and shouted, "I'm Nagare, of the assimilated user of the wandering ninja. Die fool! 'Assimilated Sand Binding Coffin'!"

A large amount of tiny rock and dust flew towards Kakashi before wrapping in the stones. Nagare chuckled darkly not knowing what Kakashi was up to. Kakashi was adding charka to his hand which began to chirp like many birds at once. Soon it was like lighting is in his hands.

"'Lighting blade'!" Kakashi shouted plowing through his prison. Speeding towards Nagare who was hiding in the rocks. Faster then a blink of an eye Kakashi was behind a large rock. A few second later and Nagare fell groaning.

"How did you find me?"

"I saw through your attack, all of it was control by a large amount of charka the lead right to you." Nagare groan again and passed out.

Naruto had made his way to Hoki and was ready to fight. "Why did you do this? What did you have to gain from this?"

"I'm not telling a dead man, 'Fire Style; Phoenix Immortal Fire jutsu'!" and spat out several small fireballs. Naruto dodge the first two but was hit in the chest by a third. Naruto however, poof away into smoke. Hoki was stunned for a second before having to block Naruto's sword. Seeing Naruto's blade Hoki could not help but smirk. "You need a new sword; this one looks like it could snap at any moment." He said sending more strikes of his blade.

Naruto blocked all here strikes before sending his own harder and harder. Hoki was having a hard time blocking them. "You killed a father and a leader, for what? You own personal gain? I won't let you get away for this!" Naruto said with one final downward strike.

Hoki raised his blade to block it but as soon as Naruto's sword made contact Hoki's snapped and Naruto's sword struck his arm. Hoki screamed as his arm, bloody feel to his side useless. Hoki didn't have much time to escape as he was on his knees holding his arm when Naruto's sword was on his neck. Have now choice as his men were defeated he surrendered.

(Scene change)

Sagi and his sister Toki were outside the place gates saying farewell to team nine. "You have my greatest thanks. If yous have never found out Hoki's plot who knows what kind of damage he might have cause for our land."

"It was no problem," said Kakashi. "Well now that the treat and the mission are over we should head back."

The team said their goodbyes and walked down the road heading back to the village. "It feels good that we helped them." Katara said.

"It is one of the good things about being a ninja. Alright when we get back we'll have some time to relax then bask to training. After that we can get back to our regular missions." Kakashi said his face in his book.

"What! We are going back to the d rank missions!" shouted Naruto eye twitching.

Kakashi just gave a small chuckle. _'I'll let him think that while we head back. It'll be funny to see his reaction next mission. Plus it'll be my little payback for his photo treat.'_

Hope you like this story so far. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Element Ninja

Chapter six

A small note sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them. Thank you for all those who reviewed I'm glad you all like this story.

"Naruto"-talking

_'Naruto_'-thinking

'Naruto'-jutsu

I don't own Naruto or Avatar

(Start scene)

Once again team nine was found in the Hokage office waiting for a mission. Naruto was grumbling because of the trick Kakashi played on him. True to his word they had a few days off and then more training. But today they were heading for another C-rank mission. "Stupid sensei….mean jerk…should send picture anyway," was a few word that you could hear from him.

Sarutobi just chuckled at his antics, "Seeing as you last higher rank mission went so well I have no problem giving you another one."

The genin had grins on their faces at this and waited for the Hokage for find a good mission for them. The door to the Hokage's office opened and another jounin entered the room. It was Asuma the sensei of team ten. "Asuma, where is your team? Didn't they already left for a mission?"

"Relax dad, I'm only a shadow clone. My team ran into a problem with the mission. It seems our client lie about some of the thing on the mission and we were attack by a couple of chunin. My team took care of them easy but they won't send chunin next time so we would like some back."

Sarutobi just sighed. "Very well, Kakashi your team will go to back up team ten get ready and leave as soon as you can."

Team nine nodded and left while Asuma's shadow clone poofed away.

(Scene change)

The team was traveling down the road heading for where they were to meet team ten. "Listen, most likely whoever is after the client will send a jounin next time but they might have some kind of back up so be on your guard."

After waling for less then twenty minutes they spotted five people. One was Asuma who was smoke a cigarette, a blond girl dress in purple and had a long pony tail. A cubby kid snacking on some chips, a kid lying down next to him his hair in a pony tail like Sokka's hair. The last one was an old man that had a straw hat and a bottle of sake in his hands.

"Kakashi, we have been waiting for you." Asuma said. _'Not like that anything new.'_

Kakashi just waved as they got closer. "So yous were attack?"

Asuma nodded. "Was we were heading for our destination a pair of chunin was hiding under a poor Genjutsu. I let them attack me so I could find out if they were attacking cause we were ninja here or if they had a target. Shikamaru stopped them in there tracks and Choji knocked them out while Ino was coving the client."

He then went to explain about what the client, Tazuna, already said to them about Gato controlling the land of waves and what Tazuna was trying to do about it. After Asuma was finish Kakashi spoke to the teams. "Alright, first nice job team ten fine ninja work there. Now as we head toward the land of waves thing will be getting tougher so be on your guard. Now move out."

Down the road team ten got to know the unknown members of team nine. "So I never seen you guy around the village before, so who are yous?" asked Ino looking at Katara.

Katara just looked at Kakashi, who gives a swift nod, before answering "well it's a long story but we are from over ten thousands year from the past that were frozen in ice before Naruto found and broke use out."

The other three genin look at her in disbelief, Choji got over his shock first and handed his bag of chip out to Katara and Suki. "Nice to meet you two, I doubt they have these where you are from so have your first ever potato chip."

Not wanting to be rude they both took a chip and ate them. Both found the new salty taste enjoyable and glad they could have some. "It's strange, what is this?" asked Suki.

"They are potatoes slice real thin and fried till they are like this." Choji said eating more chips. "They also come in many different flavors. I can show you guys when we get back home."

"Man what a drag, not only being frozen for who know how long but having to live in a world different from your own. I don't think I could handle that." Shikamaru said his hand behind his head.

"That's because you are too lazy too." Ino shouted hitting his head.

"Knock it off you guys we are about to head into enemy territory soon so you will have to be on our guard." Asuma said stopping any father talking.

(Scene change)

Mist was all around them as they had a boat row them across the river. The man who owns the boat owned Tazuna a favor and didn't want to use his motor that will cause attention to themselves. As the slowly move in the water a large shadow came into view beside them. The unfinished bridge was one of the largest man made structure they have ever made eye on. It reminded Katara of the large stone wall around Ba Sing Se.

"This is it, the bridge that is our last hope for the land of waves." Tazuna said noticing the genin stares. "When it's complete Gato will no longer have control over the only legal way in and out of the lands and his power will be lost."

"We'll make sure nothing will happen to you and your family Tazuna." Kakashi said his eyes looking into the fog alert.

They made it to land without trouble and after thanking the man the group man there way to Tazuna's house. Without warning Naruto pulled out a kunai knife and threw it into a bunch of bushes to his right.

Choji searched the bushes to find a white rabbit against a tree nearing getting hit by Naruto's kunai. As he and Ino were tending to the rabbit no one saw Kakashi and Asuma narrowing their eyes. Katara just stared at it. "Did these keep their white color when it's not winter in a thousands years?"

Everyone else got their guard up. Kakashi sensing movement behind them shouted "GET DOWN!"

The all dropped to the ground, Naruto grabbing Tazuna.

A huge sword came flying in like a saw blade, missing the ninjas before slamming into a tree. A man body flickered into view on he handle. A dark chuckle was heard as he peered down at them. "So one of the twelve fire guardians and Kakashi the copy ninja, I'm going to have fun killing you two."

"Zabuza, the demon of the mist, a high A rank missing-nin; so taking jobs from lowlifes like Gato?" asked Kakashi as everyone got up. Kakashi drew a kunai while Asuma got out his trench knives.

Zabuza just snorted before ripping his sword out of the tree and just vanished. Every ninja was on guard trying to find him. "Be ready, Zabuza is a master at the silence killing method. He is able kill a squad before they knew what happen and without a sound. Don't worry; we won't let anything happen to you all."

They all tensed but didn't drop their guard. Zabuza came into view stand on top of a small river a bit away on the right. A single hand sign formed and the fog gotten thicker. 'Hidden Mist Jutsu.' The area was clouded in a thick and not a single person could see inches in front of their faces.

A dark chuckled was heard from inside of the mist. "Seven point on the body that will cause instant death; throat, lungs, liver, jugular vein, kidney, brain and heart. Which vital spot should I hit first?"

Kakashi just made a hand sign and the mist around then was blow away. "It seem that I have no choice but to use this," and with that Kakashi pulled his headband up "don't worry guys we well protect you guys with our lives."

"Is that so?" asked a dark voice. A split second later Zabuza was in the middle of the group of genin crouched down ready to slice all around him in half. What happen next was only in a few seconds. Ino grabbed Tazuna and moved away. Shikamaru Choji Katara and Suki were moved out of the way by Asuma. Naruto had his sword drawn spun on his heel and slam the blade into the hand holding Zabuza's decapitating carving blade. Kakashi was in front of Zabuza a kunai in his stabbing into his chest. Not blood was leaking out of his wound in his chest and hand but water. Zabuza body then turned to water and then splashed over Kakashi and Naruto. Zabuza then appeared behind them, his oversized broad sword in full swing. Both Kakashi and Naruto were both were cut in half.

Zabuza chuckled again but went wide eyed as Kakashi turned into water and Naruto just poofed away. 'When did they make clones was it while I made the mist?' just then a kunai was held by is neck being held by Kakashi. "So you said those words of comfort to draw me out and copied my water clone even in the mist. Though I'm surprise that brat was able to trick me with that clone like that. But you forgot one thing."

"Oh really?" asked Asuma.

"Yeah, I'm not that easy to catch." With that said the Zabuza Kakashi had splashed into water. Three different Zabuzas appeared behind Kakashi Asuma and Tazuna. Asuma and Kakashi ducked to avoid Zabuza's sword. The Zabuza behind Tazuna splashed into water as Naruto slashed it in the back.

Even though Kakashi and Asuma avoid being cut in half, the Zabuzas fighting them use the momentum to knock both ninja away from the other into the river. As they both surfaced the enemy they were fight were on the water behind them forming hand signs. 'Water Style; Water Prison Jutsu.'

Water moved around both ninja trapping them in a spear of water. Zabuza just chuckled again, "now that these two are out of the way just have to get rid of the old man, 'Water Style; Water Clone Jutsu'"

Another water clone appeared in front of Zabuza its water copy of decapitating carving blade ready. The genin just glared at the clone while Naruto whispered to Katara. "Does clone are made of water; think you can bend it."

Katara just stared at the Zabuza ready to kill them, "No idea, we never tried anything like this. Keep him busy and we'll find out."

Naruto nodded ignoring Kakashi's cries for them to run. Have his hands forming a cross hand sign. 'Shadow Clone Jutsu!' and several shadow clone poofed into view before drawing all their swords and charging at Zabuza's water clone.

Though out numbered the water clone easily block and knocked back the shadow clone causing them to poof away but more kept appearing. '_Not bad swordsmen's skill for a genin. If he live past this then he could give me a good fight in a few years. But I know that blade of his from somewhere. I should check it out when I get back to the hide out.'_ He then spotted the real Naruto a bit away from the fighting clone watching them _'But if he does stupid things like that he's going to get kill.'_

Sending a command to his water clone, said clone raced pass the other shadow clone and head straight for the lone Naruto. Caught off guard Naruto tried to draw his sword but was beheaded by Zabuza. As the other genin screamed out his name the headless Naruto poofed into smoke. The rest of the shadow clone attacked the water clone at once. Zabuza swung his sword around to stop them dispelling all but one, which ducked. The water clone fell apart after Naruto stabbed it with his sword as he was straitening up.

The real Zabuza just stared at what happen. 'The real one was attacking with the clone while having a fake stay back to trick me into attacking it. That is twice now that he tricked me with the shadow clone. Not bad for a newbie'

Zabuza just made three more water clone before addressing Naruto. "You have guts kid I'll give you that. But you are still way over your head."

Naruto just smirked, "And you should have learned to never underestimate your enemy."

The water clone nearest to him started to turn into water and get pulled away. It started at the sword tip before quickly following the whole body. Every one but team nine was wide eye at this as the other two water clone followed the same way as the first. They follow the water to see it swirling around Katara before se sent the water at Zabuza.

Zabuza got over his shock quickly enough to block the water by slamming his sword into it. His eye narrowed at the girl near the river in front of him. _'Does she have the same blood limit as Haku? Never seen him do that though.'_

Katara glared at Zabuza before moving her arms in a sweeping motion upward causing the water to freeze rapidly toward him. Zabuza's feet were incased in ice as the water prison that held Kakashi froze also incasing his hand. Taking a quick peek over his shoulder to see the water clone holding the water prison around Asuma was frozen solid and the prison was frozen too.

Both jounin quickly broke out of the ice and appearing on the water in front of Zabuza. "Why didn't you two break out sooner?" asked Ino, though she was glad seeing her sensei was alright.

Asuma chuckle before answering. "We couldn't, Zabuza hand the water laced with chakra making the water as hard as steel. When the water froze the chakra flow stop making his easy to break it."

"Asuma," Kakashi said, "let me finish this."

At his nod Kakashi speeded at Zabuza. Zabuza, who got his hand and feet free from the ice, met him half way his decapitating carving blade blocked by a pair of kunai. Zabuza growled as he got in Kakashi face, peering into his Sharingan eye.

"That blasted eye is-" started Zabuza as he began to do hand signs.

"-really pissing me off." Finished Kakashi the same time as Zabuza also doing hand signs.

"Cut that out-"

"You stupid monkey." Finished Kakashi and Zabuza again. Both then shouted their jutsu at the same time. 'Water Style; Water dragon Jutsu'

The water swirled behind the two ninja before shooting up and shifts into the shapes of serpent like dragons that crashed headline into each other. Katara and Suki were just open mouthed seeing this, they never seen water being use like this before. Before long the attack canceled each other out and both ninja again were doing a new set of long hand signs.

As Zabuza was making his hand signs glared at Kakashi. Then he saw something that made him wide eye. A ghostly image of Zabuza himself behind Kakashi copying his moves. _'What is this, a Genjutsu?'_ he though before Kakashi finished the jutsu he was trying to do. 'Water Style; Water Vortex Jutsu!'

Water gathered and swirled before Kakashi before shooting at Zabuza at break neck speed. 'He finished the jutsu he was copying before me?' was the last thing he thought of before getting slammed by the vortex and getting slammed into a tree. He was then pinned by kunai thrown by Asuma. Gazing at Kakashi, who was on a branch above him asked, "The Sharingan can it see into the future?"

"Yes, your future is death. "

But before the final blow was struck three senbon needles hit Zabuza in the neck and his body went limp. A ninja wearing a white mask appeared in the field. "It seems you were right. It has taken me a long time to find him, forgive me from taken away your victory."

Asuma felt Zabuza's neck for a pulse but found none. Kakashi landed next to him. "It is no problem; we will let you destroy this body."

The new ninja nodded before taken Zabuza's body way. Kakashi slid his headband back down and addressed the genin "now that the treat is gone for now let head for Taz-" he then fell down right there.

As the other went to him Asuma knelt and checked him, "he's just exhausted. Let head to Tazuna's house so he can rest."

Hope you like this story so far. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Element Ninja

Chapter seven

A small note sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them. Thank you for all those who reviewed I'm glad you all like this story.

"Naruto"-talking

_'Naruto_'-thinking

'Naruto'-jutsu

I don't own Naruto or Avatar

(Start scene)

The next morning both teams found Kakashi awake at last. They got to Tazuna's house less than an hour after the fight with Zabuza. They were greeted by Tazuna's daughter and helped them get Kakashi onto the couch. They spent the rest of the day resting and thinking of what to do next. After getting him to the table and some food in front of him, Kakashi addressed Asuma. "So, how long do you think Zabuza will recover with the injuries he got?"

This got the other genin and Tazuna attention. Asuma scowled before answering, "I say a little more then a week, maybe less if a medic his helping him."

Ino jumped to her feet in anger and slammed her hand onto the table. "Hey wait a second! We say the creep die. You even checked his pulse sensei, so what is this talk about him being alive?"

"We had some time to think about this ever since the fight." Kakashi said. He turned to Suki. "Suki what kind of weapon the hunter-nin used and how lethal is it?"

Suki has been studying the different weapons when so could when training was done, it took her half a minute to remember the weapon and the detail of that weapon. "They were metal senbon needles, they are only lethal when many hit a vital spot or they are coated with poison. Well they might have hit a vein, but there wasn't blood, and poison would take a little time to work it affect even less the thirty seconds not instantly. I didn't even think about it till now."

Kakashi nodded. "That right, but not only that is how the hunter-nin got rid of the body. If he needed proof that the body was destroyed he could have taken the blade or head. Most hunter-nin destroy the body at the spot they killed their target is killed to prevent any secrets from getting out. Not hunter-nin worth his mask would make that mistake."

"So what now?" asked Naruto? "If he going to come back in a week what will we do till then? We barely beat him last time."

"That not completely true." Asuma said. "Not only would my teams' move be of some help but Katara's powers will give us an edge. His mist and water jutsu will be completely useless. But for the week we, well mostly me, will give you guys some training to help out in the next battle."

The genin nodded and began to eat the food Tsunami made for them. A little while later the ninja stood across their sensei in a clearing near a river. "Asuma told me that team ten has finished the tree climbing exorcise. You well then join Naruto in doing the next charka control exorcise, water walking." Seeing the confused faces added, "It is how Asuma and I fought Zabuza on the water. It is like tree climbing as you add charka to your feet to stay on top of the water but unlike tree water is always moving and changing. To do water walking you must add a constant amount of charka to keep you from sinking. Try it out in the shallow part to keep you from having the water over your head. Katara and Suki your two will be sparing against each out in Taijutsu then you may spar with you weapons and water bending."

It didn't take long for the genin to start getting the hang of it. They got their feet and legs wet at first but as the hours rolled on they went deeper and deeper while staying on top. After Katara and Suki spar with Taijutsu they started to use bending and weapons.

Asuma nudge Kakashi who was reading his book. "Hey I notice that Katara's waterbending, as your team calls it, looks similar to Tai Chi Chuan specifically the Yang style."

Kakashi looked up from his book to stare at the two. "From what I could tell the bending from their time period were all used as fighting styles. The style may have even come from the benders."

Asuma nodded as he looked back at the genin. Naruto started to use shadow clone and had them sparing against each other a bit away from the others.

The sun set after a long day and the two teams went back to the house. Tazuna was going to head back and work on the bridge tomorrow. While they waited for dinner Asuma and Kakashi made a new plan. One team with Asuma would go to the bridge tomorrow with Tazuna while the other team would train and stay to guard the house and family. Shikamaru stated that it was likely that Gato could go after them and use them as leverage. Both jounin agreed at this.

The group at ate though Tazuna's grandson, Inari, ate in his room but not before giving the ninja a glare.

(Scene change)

The week where the jounin believe that Zabuza would heal from the battle was almost up. Katara and Suki were heading into a field for some more training. Kakashi was resting at the house while Naruto went with Tsunami and Inari to town to get some food. As they got to the field they notice someone was already there.

The person had to be barely older then they were long brown hair wave down their back. From the way she was dress they believed she was a girl. She got up from her knees and turn toward the two. She held a basket filled with what looked like herbs. "I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was using this place."

Katara just looked at the basket, "What are you picking?"

The girl smiled. "These are herbs. My friend got sick and these should help him get better. Can you give me a hand?"

The two were on their knees finding more herbs after the girl showed them what the herb looked like. After finding a few the girl asked, "So you two are ninja, does that mean you two are strong?"

"Well we do need to get stronger, many ninja could beat use."

The girl nodded. "So do you have anyone important to you?" The two looked at her, "You get stronger when you have someone important you want to protect. Do you have someone?"

Katara and Suki bowed their head saying nothing. Everyone they knew, everyone they ever loved is gone. Slowly they thought of the friends they made here and finally of their blond hair teammate. Katara just smiled and gave the girl another herb. "Yeah we do."

With her basket full the girl got up and began to leave the field. "Then I have no doubt that you will be strong."

The two got up as well ready to get back to training. "Hope your friend gets better miss."

The girl smile as she turned her head back at them as she walked off, "Thank you but, I'm a boy."

The two just stared in silence. "Katara,"

"Yes?"

"This never happen."

"Agreed."

(Scene change)

Naruto followed Tsunami and Inari as they walked down the street check for any shop that had any food. It tore his heart to see this place like this. The few places they checked hand little to nothing and many people were just living in the street. As they left the next shop finding some of the food they were looking for when he felt someone pulling on his pant near his knees. Looking down he found a small girl. Her cloths were torn dirty and old. Her hair was somewhat messy and small amout of dirt on her face. Yet she gave a small smile and bright eye and held out her hand cupped together like she was about to get something.

Naruto smile softly at the girl before he pulled some candy from his pocket and gave it to her. The girl jumped and gave Naruto a hug before running off. Naruto couldn't get the grin off his face as he caught up with Tsunami.

As they were about to head home a group of people pushed their way towards them. The one in front was short wore a business suit a cane and glasses. His arm as in a sling and his smile was cruel and promise pain. Behind him were a dozen armed thugs.

People got scared fast when they saw the man in front. The man stepped forward, "You're that bridge builder's daughter right. I want a word with you." Naruto came forward in front of Tsunami and Inari. "A ninja? You don't seem so tough, take care of him boys."

Gato walked past Naruto and the sound of fighting was heard behind him. He watched the two in front of him as they stared behind him. "Tell your father to stop is foolish project or all three of yous will be made an example of in front of the whole town."

The sound of fighting stopped and Gato grinned, "This is what happens when you mess with me." He turned only to gasp at the sight behind him.

All of his thugs were beaten. Bruises, black eyes and missing teeth showed on many faces. Many weapons were scattered, some snapped and broken. Naruto was untouched. Everyone just stared amazed. Naruto glared at Gato who was sweating. 'Is this the power of a jounin?'

"Not bad jounin, but I know you ninja types. (Naruto raised an eyebrow) You want money, ninja are expensive, even missing-nin who are cheaper, and this town and little to offer. I easily can outmatch the amount they made. So just name your price. Everyone has one, even missing-nin. Though I get more for the price on their heads'."

Naruto was just a few feet from gato who said quietly, "My price?"

Gatos smile got bigger. Then what happen next was over in the blink of an eye. Naruto had his sword out above his head at an angle like he just drew it. Gato's glasses snapped at the rim and a small diagonal cut appeared on the bridge of his nose. Gato's uninjured hand quickly grabbed the small area.

"My price is for you to get out of this town, this land, and never come back!" shouted Naruto a scary look on his face. Gato knew he was outmatch and could not just pay him off so he ran. "Oh, and Gato," said man stopped and glared back, "I'm only a genin."

The man was now even more scared. If this was only a genin that what could a real jounin can do? He ran out of sight; not knowing that Naruto had several shadow clones following him out of sight. The people around the town cheered and Naruto just smiled. Inari just stared wide eye at Naruto.

(Scene change)

At the house for dinner the three explain what happened. Kakashi and Asuma felt like they had not seen the last of him. Inari was quite the whole time just staring at Naruto. Today for the first time, Gato didn't seem all that powerful and unbeatable anymore. After dinner the team went to bed ready for tomorrow.

The next morning team nine, with Kakashi all better, left with Tazuna to the bridge. Team ten was guarding the house in case Gato got anymore ideas.

When the got to the bridge the found mo one was there. "Where is everybody?" Tazuna asked.

A dark chuckled was heard and deep mist formed around them. "They all ran at the first sight of me." The mist cleared a little to show seven of the same ninja.

"Zabuza," growled Kakashi.

The demon of the mist returned.

Hope you like this story so far. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Element Ninja

Chapter eight

A small note sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them. Thank you for all those who reviewed I'm glad you all like this story.

"Naruto"-talking

_'Naruto_'-thinking

'Naruto'-jutsu

I don't own Naruto or Avatar

(Start scene)

Seven water clones all having their swords drawn ready to strike. Zabuza and the Hunter Nin were several yards in front of them. Zabuza just stared at Naruto while still keeping an eye on the others. "I won't go down as easy as last time, plus you are down half a team."

Kakashi just stood ready no emotion shown. "It would be wise for you not to underestimate your opponent, especially if you give them the tools to work with. Katara! Now!"

Katara spun on her heels, her arm out stretched. The water clones and the mist turned to water and followed Katara's hand motions. Once all the water clones were gone she sent the water right at the two.

The hunter nin move forward into the path of the water and held his hand up. As soon as the water touched his hand it splashed as though it hit a brick wall. The water feel soaking the bridge between them make many puddles. The other was shocked by this development. Zabuza just smirked under his bandages.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, he was not a hundred percent sure but he could bet that what he did was not waterbending. He turned to Katara, he didn't asked what was on his mind but asked her, "Do you believe you can handle this?"

Katara stared determine at the hunter nin. She was startled of how he blocked her water attack but she had faith in her abilities. She gave a nod to Kakashi and began to move forward. Kakashi turned to Suki, "Be ready to back her up when it's needed, Naruto will guard Tazuna while I take care of Zabuza."

Zabuza just laughed. "Handle me? You needed help last time, what make you think you can fight toe to toe with me let alone beat me?"

Kakashi lifted his headband and took out his kunai. "Those who underestimate the enemy ends up dead. What does that say about you Zabuza?"

Zabuza just glared as the mist thickens and he vanished from view.

Katara got ready a kunai in her hands. The ninja in front had a single senbon needle in his. Faster then a blink of an eye they blades meet each trying to push they other back. Both could hear the sound of metal striking metal as the two jounin started fighting.

"Not bad, but you left yourself wide open."

"Is that so?" Katara asked adding more force.

"Yes," he replied, "Not only are we surrounded by water but one of your hands is stuck blocking mine. This leave me able to do this." And the hunter nin began doing one handed hand signs.

Katara stared shocked at this. Kakashi showed her and Suki the hand signs and she seen Kakashi doing hand sign as a fast pace, but never has she seen hand signs one handed. After a few more second the hunter nin stop the signs and stomped his foot. Water splashed and the drops hover high above their heads and formed long needles of ice.

The hunter nin jumped back as the needles flew at the spot where Katara stood. Katara threw the kunai at the ninja and spun on her heels her arm in the air. The needles melted and the water gathers in a ring around Katara. She spilt the ring in two and sent one at the ninja from his side. Katara froze the other ring into long lice needles and sent them at him.

The hunter nin raised his hand and blocked the first water attack then dodge the ice needles. Katara did give him a chance to recover as she trusted her hand high causing the puddles beneath him and knocked him into the air.

The ninja escape the water and landed a ways away from Katara panting. He may have more speed and could block her water attack, but she has more way of using the water and they could get around his defenses. _'Time to finish this.'_

He stood and made some more hand signs. The air got colder as he finished. Water floated into the air before spreading then freezing making mirrors of ice. The mirrors surrounded her and made a dome make sure she could not escape. Katara just watched as the hunter nin simply walk right into the ice mirror the surface moved like ripples in a pond as a stone just dropped into. His image appeared flat on the surface like looking into a mirror. The only problem was that every mirror had his image in them.

For a second Katara wondered if this is one of those Genjutsu Kakashi sensei told them about or was it clones like Naruto. Katara got in her stance ready for what he had plan for her. The hunter nin held up his hands three senbon needles in between his fingers. "If you do not give up, I will be forced to kill you."

What happen next was so fast Katara barely had time to raise the water around her as a barrier. It didn't matter as the water splashed as it was ripped apart by speeding blurs and Katara screamed in pain as several needles and stabbed into her left arm, side and leg.

She gritted her teeth as she pulled the needles put of her arm and leg. She knew she was no match for his speed. If he could only attack from one side she might be able to block most of the senbon needles but the attack was from all around her and she could not stop enough attacks like that.

The hunter nin tensed up armed again his senbon ready. Katara raised the water in front of her hoping to block his attack. While she tried to defend her front she left her back wide open. She cursed under her breath waiting for the pain. The only one she felt was one in her side. She heard of the sound of metal hitting metal and she turned around.

Suki stood her fans in her hands, her wrist shield open breathing hard. After she saw that Katara could not handle the fight alone anymore she ran just in time to block some of the needles. She turned at Katara, "we are going to have too work together to win this fight."

Katara nodded before glaring, determination in her eyes, at their opponent. The nin just got more senbon needles in his hands and got in his stance. "Two against one will not change anything in this fight. Prepare for some real speed."

(Scene change)

Kakashi let his senses spread out searching for any sign of Zabuza. He was sure that Zabuza knew where he was and could not drop his guard. Zabuza's voice rang through the mist, "So your other student has decided to help. It won't matter; against Haku his blood limit will stop them."

Kakashi gripped his kunai harder still searching. "So that it, I knew it wasn't waterbending."

"Waterbending! HA! You mean the ancient moves that use the pure water at their will. Don't play me for a fool, there are no more benders. And I though say stupid lie like that to distract me was beneath you." _'Although; that would make sense. Haku control of water is not as good as that girl's. and I have never seen a master of the water element have that much control. How the hell did they even find one?'_

Zabuza just put it aside for now and focus on his target. Kakashi was edgy trying to find Zabuza. It was then he figured where he would strike. He cursed as he jumped into action.

The hairs on Naruto's neck were standing up as he was trying to figure out what's happening. He knew Suki went to help Katara but other then that he knew nothing. He then sensed danger behind him and he turned to see Zabuza ready to cut them in two. Naruto made three shadow clones to stale hi while he grabbed Tazuna and jumped back.

The three clones were gone in one swing and Zabuza was upon the two again. Kakashi appeared in front of them and pushed them back. He didn't escape unharmed. Zabuza managed to hit Kakashi slightly and gave him a long cut. Blood flowed but the wound was not deep. Before Kakashi got the chance to counter attack Zabuza disappeared back into the mist. "You alright Naruto?"

Naruto nodded breathing hard at the near miss. Kakashi unhooked a pouched on his vest and let a scroll drop down into his open hand. As he opens the scroll he addressed Naruto. "Naruto, check on the girls but make sure Tazuna is safe. I'm going to finished."

Zabuza's chuckle was heard all around. "Oh really, and how are you going to do that? I'm going to take care of you and the bridge builder, the kid I'll leave alive."

Zabuza could have said many things and it would not have fazed Kakashi but this got him to wonder, "And why would you do that Zabuza? You aren't getting soft now are you?"

"Not at all, but in a few years, I want to see the new wielder of that blade can do. The demon of the whirlpool, the red headed devil, both famous and most fear swordsmen's to ever live. I have no doubt in my mind that you are a child of that line. It wants to cross blades with that blade year to come brat. But for now all I'm going to get is Kakashi's blood."

Kakashi dabbed he thumb into his blood from his wound and crossed in crossed the scroll. "Go Naruto!"

(Scene change)

Katara and Suki were still in the bind. Slowly but surly they were tiring out. The hunter nin didn't seem to be slowing done and they were getting more and more needles in them. Katara muttered under her breath. Nothing she did helped much. She had no time between attacks to try and bend the mirrors he was too fast for her to hit. She could tell this would end soon and Katara was about to do something to save her friend. As the hunter nin got ready too attack again she gather the water around her and pushed it behind her.

Suki's body ached from the many needles in her but as she got ready for another round a large amount of water hit her in the back and pushed her out of the dome. She slid a bits away as Naruto and Tazuna ran right too her. "Suki what happen? Where is Katara?"

Suki just pointed to the dome and Naruto ran inside to Katara. Katara was laying down breathing hard. Naruto got her onto her back her head in his lap. "Katara hold on."

Katara looked into Naruto's eyes. She thought of her time here and was glad. Now she would see her family and friends again. Although he had fun her and she was glad her future world was in trusted hands. "Naruto…thank…you." And with a smile on her face darkness clouded her vision.

Naruto just stared at his friend ignoring what the hunter nin was saying. Anger filled him and he wanted nothing more then to drive his sword into the hunter nin's heart. A new energy filled him as all he saw was red. "You did this… for what? Money of a bastard who would kill you as soon as he got a chance. I won't forgive you… **I WON'T!**"

And he stood his blade drawn red charka swirling around him. He screamed that sounded more like a roar and charged at his enemy.

And done, hope you like this story so far. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. A happy new year too all writer and reader; Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Element Ninja

Chapter Nine

A small note sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them. Thank you for all those who reviewed I'm glad you all like this story.

"Naruto"-talking

_'Naruto_'-thinking

'Naruto'-jutsu

I don't own Naruto or Avatar

(Start scene)

Haku moved form the mirror he was in. His instincts were telling him to move out of the way. As he turn back to where Naruto attacked he saw to his horror that the mirror he made shatter from the force of Naruto's attack. Inside another mirror he saw Naruto turn and launched at him again. Haku barely had time to get out of the mirror as it was smashed. He didn't escape unscratched; part of his outfit was cut as he moved past the sword swing. His side had a paper thin cut that looked like a red line.

Panting Haku was thinking fast trying to understand what was happening and how he could get out of this. _'He didn't have this new energy before what he fought Zabuza. His speed, his strength has more the doubled and is increasing by the minute. He's fighting like an animal or a demon. No, worst then a demon, like someone fighting for a love one.'_ Haku looked as he got into another ice mirror to see Naruto right in front of him fist cocked back. _'And he is after my blood.'_

That was his last thought as he was hit right in the face. The mirror and mask shattered at the punch sending him sliding where Suki stood guarding Tazuna. Suki saw the face of the ninja that she and Katara were facing and recognize him. "You're that boy we meet in the woods." Naruto slowing walked at Haku his sword in hand.

"Why did you kill her?" he asked lifting the sword ready to bring it down on Haku.

Haku looked at Naruto, who red aura starting to vanished, and answered, "I didn't."

Naruto just stared in disbelief, surely he heard that wrong. He turned back toward Katara, she was laying there needles in her not moving. Peering back at Haku who continued, "I put her in a dead like state like I did to Zabuza. Even if she was my enemy I could not hurt her. Her abilities with water reminded too much of my own. It reminded too much of myself."

Haku then explained the event of her mother's death by her father's hands and how he was found by Zabuza. As he did this the red aura fully vanished. Nothing else was said as the sound of clapping was heard. At the end of the bridge many heavily armed goons behind him. Gato was out in front, and evil sneer on his face. "I have to give you ninjas credit, didn't expect this kind of show. Though I glad you lost Zabuza, I really had no intention of paying you."

Zabuza growled from his spot. Many dogs were biting down on his arms, legs and a large bulldog grabbing his back biting his shoulder. "Double cross me will you? Kakashi, call of your dogs, I want to give my employer my resignation." Zabuza growled glaring at the short man at the far end of the bridge.

Kakashi eyed him for a moment before dispelling the dogs. Zabuza shifted the weight of his blade to his uninjured shoulder before he ran right past Kakashi at the gang of thugs. For fear of his life Gato ran past his armed goons and headed for his boat. Zabuza began slashing at the goon easily trying to get to the clime boss.

Gato safely made it to his boat and was about to shove off when he found his self face to face with Naruto. He had a grin and his face, his hand on his sword, "Remember me?"

Zabuza just finished the last thug when he notice his target was gone, "Where is that oversize rat?"

"Right here!" Naruto cried as Gato landed right in front of Zabuza; face all bruised up, some teeth missing, his nose and glasses broken and a spilt lip.

Zabuza had a nasty grin on his face under his bandaged mask. He pulled his sword back and before Gato could beg for his life was ended in a flash.

(Scene change)

A week later and the bridge was finally finished. It was easily now that Gato was dead and every help out to make sure another crime load like that took over again. The villagers were at the end of the bridge seeing off the two genin teams. Zabuza stood with Haku next to Tarzana's family.

After the battle and everyone recovered, Katara was told what happen when she came too and took a few day to really forgive the two missing nin. To them they really had little choice, it reminder her of Zuko and his hunt for Aang. But Kakashi help by saying that your enemy one battle could be your allays the next.

The official story was that Zabuza and Haku left the country after the battle while the genin were recovering. It was to be believed that they had no reason to stay there anymore. "You better get stronger brat, when I take that sword I want the fight of my life."

"Oh I will, but I'm the one that going to be on top."

Zabuza just chuckled, _'If he is anything like his grandfather and mother it will be the fight for the ages a fight with a true demon.'_

The teams said good bye and began to walk down the road back home. The crowd cheering and waving at them as they went further and further from view. "So old man," Zabuza addressed Tarzana, "what name are you giving this piece of crud."

Tarzana eye twitched at this but answered, "It shall be named after the young man that fought for us, that showed us that it is never too late to fight back, The Great Naruto Bridge."

The crowd cheered, Zabuza just shrugged, "Not the coolest name, but it fits."

(Scene change)

Soon team nine was waiting back on the bridge for Kakashi to appear. After they got back they were given a few days off to relax before getting back to training. Naruto was helping Suki fight better when outnumbered and against swords. Katara was looking her hardest to recreate some of the moves Haku use on her as well as making her own defensive move.

Katara let out an annoyed groan, "This is worst then when we first started out with Aang."

"What do you mean by that?" Suki asked.

"When we first head for the North Pole Aang had use stop at almost every spot we could so he could either ride something or see something. That how we ended up on your island, he wanted to ride the Elephant Koi in your bay."

Naruto just stared thinking, _'And this guy was the most powerful person back then.'_

In a poof of smoke and Kakashi appeared. Ignoring the glares he was getting for being late he explained that he had important news. "I have decided that all of you are ready to take the chunin exams."

He just got looks form his three students Naruto's was a 'you're pulling my leg' look the other two had a confused one. Then Suki asked, "Chunin? That one of the ninja ranks isn't it?"

Kakashi eye smiled before answering, "Yes Suki, that is a ninja rank. Right now all of you are genin rank, the lowest level beside a student at the academy. Chunin is the next rank, like Iruka the man that found you two with Naruto. Then there is jounin a high ranking ninja. As you know I'm a jounin. There is also a special rank called the ANBU. They are under the direct order of the Hokage. I use to be an ANBU captain before retiring back to jounin. Then I of course there is the rank of Hokage who is the strongest in the village. But back to the exams; it a series of test to see if a team of genin have what it take to become a chunin. The choice if up to you, but I must warn you, many have died trying to pass these exams. Don't take this lightly. If you are serious about taking this then you are to head to room 312 at the academy tomorrow before nine. You can have the day off to make off your mines."

And with that he disappeared in another poof of smoke. The three went their separate way having a lot to think about.

(Scene change)

Naruto wasn't at all surprise to see his teammates waiting in front of the academy for him. They all smiled as they enter and began to climb the steps. After on flight of stairs they came across a group of ninja, some of the leaf village some for rain and grass and a few from the waterfall village. It looked like two genin were stopping the group from going any further. Team nine was confused. "Why are they here?" Naruto asked, "There should be another flight of stairs too climb."

Katara notice the sign above the door the group was trying to enter. "Are you sure about that? From the look of that sign we are at the right place."

Suki's went wide as she realizes what was going on. "Genjutsu, it a Genjutsu to fool everyone."

Naruto nodded and lead them around careful not to get notice by anyone. After they made it to the floor to the right classroom they found Kakashi in front of them. The eye smiled them before saying, "Good job team."

The all looked confused, what was he talking about. Kakashi seemed to tell what they were thinking and answered the unspoken question, "you all made it as a team. You see a big part about this exam is teamwork. If one of you didn't come the whole team wouldn't be aloud. I didn't tell you this so no one would presser the other. You all came on your own free will and for that, the exams await you."

And he left leaving his team feeling proud about themselves. They entered the room to find a lot of other teams. A shout drew their attention and they found team eight and ten greeting them "So all we need is team seven and the gang is all here." Said a wild looking boy wear a gray jacket and what looks like a white puppy inside it, its head poking out. Spotting the two girl said, "I don't think I ever seen yous here before."

"Katara, Suki, great to see yous." Ino said as her team got nearer.

The girl grin and seeing their friend Naruto grinned every bigger. "This is going to be great. I can't wait to show my stuff."

"Really Naruto, we will see about that won't we." Said a voice from behind them.

Team nine turned at the person behind them. Naruto, seeing who it was, was about to greet them not seeing the looked on Katara's and Suki's face. "That not possible," whispered Suki.

Katara just shouted "You!" in shock of the person before them.

I know I'm evil aren't I. Hope you like this story so far. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones; Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Element Ninja

Chapter Ten

A small note sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them. Thank you for all those who reviewed I'm glad you all like this story.

"Naruto"-talking

_'Naruto_'-thinking

'Naruto'-jutsu

I don't own Naruto or Avatar

(Start scene)

Naruto just shifted his gaze between his teammates at the girl they were shocked too see. She was a couple of inches taller then Katara with black hair that had two bangs on either side of her face and a little bun on the top of her head held by a red ribbon. (Don't know any other way to describe it) she wore a red outfit that was loose enough to hide her figure but didn't restrict her movements with a ninja headband with what looked like and hourglass around her waist like a belt. Her amber eyes widen in surprise at seeing Katara and Suki. "Impossible, you can't be here." She said softly.

Katara glared back at her, "The same can be said about you, Azula."

Azula, former princess of the fire nation, quickly regained her composers and addressed them again, "I don't know how you got to this time but it won't make a difference to me. My team will be the ones passing the chunin exams."

Katara gritted her teeth, "How did you even get to this time anyway?"

"So she's from the past too I take it?" asked Shikamaru catching this important bit of information for them.

"Yeah, she's from our time. She was the princess of the fire nation and our enemy." Suki said her hand ready to pull out her fan incase Azula started attacking.

Azula just smirked, "I'm glad that you remember me, as for how I got here; if you make it past the second exam I might tell you. Should give you something to look forward too." And with that she turned and went back towards her teammates.

Suki just snorted, "Even here she still is full of herself." Then she remembered what brought Azula attention to them. "How do you even know her Naruto?"

Naruto just put his hand in front of him defensively, "Hey, I only met her yesterday. Look it like this; after our team meeting I went and met Iruka sensei and we caught up."

(Flash back)

"I got to say, that is a heck of a story Naruto. I'm glad none of yous got hurt throughout that mission." Iruka said walking next to his favorite student and little brother figure.

Naruto nodded he hands behind his head. "Yeah, I'm glad Katara was alright. It really scared me when it looked like Haku killed her. (Sigh) Though from what Kakashi sensei told me about the hidden mist when Zabuza was there it sounded nothing like from what Katara told me what the water tribes were like."

Iruka had a passive look on his face. It was true the water tribe became the land of water and the village hidden in the mist. From the days when Zabuza and the other swordsmen of the bloody mist were strong were some of the bloodiest ever. He hoped Katara never find out of this.

It was then did Iruka and Naruto notice a cardboard box made to look like a rock. Too bad it had eye holes showing and still had it square shape. They stop and addressed the box. "You need a lot of work, Konohamaru."

A small voice was heard. "You saw through our disguise boss." And thr4 box was lifted up and smoke shot out. Three different coughs was heard and when the smoke clear three kids, one girl and two boys all wearing blue goggles on their foreheads, were seen. Konohamaru introduce his friends and class mates at the academy.

"So you are apart of Iruka sensei's class now, I wish you guys luck. So what did you guys need."

Konohamaru got an annoyed look on his face, "You promise that you would play ninja with use boss."

It took Naruto a moment to remember that he did promise them. After saying is goodbye to Iruka, he passed an old scroll to the three academy students. "Alright you guy all you have to do it keep that scroll safe and away from me. My job it to get it back from yous. Got it?"

The three students nodded and then took off. Naruto just shook his head and jumped after them. He stayed at a slow pace to give his "targets" time to get ahead when he heard the sound of Konohamaru shouting ahead. He sped up to see Konohamaru on the ground as if he was push over. His friends were behind him while looking at the two girls in front of them. One was blonde with her hair tied in four short spiky ponytails, a large folded fan tied behind her. The other dark hair that had two bangs on either side of her face. She had her amber eye on Konohamaru. "You should be more careful who you run into; they might not take it likely."

Naruto moved in front of the kids his hand on his sword ready to draw it at any moment. "It was an accident; beside I doubt a little kid bumping into you could even hurt you."

The girl gazed over Naruto as if trying to guess his power. After twenty seconds she just smirked and replied. "I'm only saying other aren't as forgiving as I am."

Naruto relax a little and let go of his sword but body was still tense ready to move if needed. "So what are some ninja from the hidden sand village doing here? Are you on a mission or…?" he let the question hang waiting for an answer.

He wasn't disappointed as the second girl answered. "Relax we aren't here on a mission but for the chunin exams."

Naruto relax knowing there was no need for a fight. He knew if they start one, especially with the grandson of the third Hokage, they most likely wouldn't be aloud into the exam. "I wish your team luck, but don't cause any trouble. Wouldn't want yous to get kick out before the exam start."

"No…we can't have that." Someone said a dry voice. Naruto turn toward the tree behind the fence they were by. There standing upside down on one of the tree branches stood a boy about Naruto's age. He had red hair with a symbol of love tattoo on his forehead, wore a sand headband on his sash that held a giant gourd on his back.

Azula looked annoyed as he moved from the tree to in front of them in a swirl of sand. "How long have you been there, Gaara?"

"Long enough," he then turns to Naruto, "My apologies for any trouble my teammates have cause you."

The three sand ninja started to leave when Naruto called out to them. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki; I most will see yous at the exams. May I have your names?"

Gaara gazed at Naruto as if judging his strength. "I'm Gaara of the desert, this is Azula and Temari. You seem strong Naruto, I'll enjoy fighting you." After that the team continues on their way they were out of sight.

(End flashback)

"That's it I swear. I didn't even know about her being from your time period." Naruto said as he finished.

The door opened behind them and team seven entered. Sasuke looked as though he was on the losing end of a fight as he looked roughed up and a bruise was forming on his cheek. Kiba laughed, "What happen Sasuke, is the rookie of the years losing his touch?"

Sasuke just growled at Kiba and told him to shut up. Then a voice behind them called out to them. "You guys must be these years' rookies; you're drawing too much attention to yourselves."

A tall teen wearing a purple outfit round glasses with silver hair addressed them. After adjusting his glasses with his finger he added, "You'll make enemies before the exams even start."

Naruto just snorted, "We already each other competition what does it matter if we make more or not. Beside what's it to you?"

The teen just smiled, "I remember be a rookie once, I taken these exams at least seven times counting this one and I wish I at least had help for when I got started. Also some of these ninja aren't very friendly and are kind of short tempered." He then pulled out a pack of blank cards. "The name is Kabuto and since I'm a nice guy and I know what it was like taking the exam for the first time I'll give you some info. These cards here have data stored into them hidden by my charka. All ninja on file here and any where else I have their stats, any takers?"

After a minute of thinking Sasuke said, "Yeah, a leaf ninja name Rock Lee."

"Do you have information on a girl name Azula? I think she is on a team with the sand village, in fact tell use about the whole team." Suki said, not wanting anymore surprises from Azula.

"You know their name and village eh, well that's no fun?" before he pulled a card from the deck and place it on the floor. He added chakra and the card was full of information including number of missions, teammates and a chart of states. The boys picture showed a boy slightly older then them wearing a green jumpsuit a bowl cut and thick eye brows.

"Rock Lee is a year older then you guys but this is his first time at the exams. His mission history is 20 completed D-rank missions and 12 completed C-rank missions. His Taijutsu improved greatly over the year training everything else, not so much."

He then pulled out three more cards and showed them the info on Azula, Gaara and Temari. "Azula, no know last name, and her team, Gaara of the desert and his sister Temari of the desert have completed 8 C-rank and 1 B-rank mission. The only info I have on them is that Azula might have a bloodline that can control fire and that Gaara has back from every mission without a scratch on him or his teammates."

Everyone was quite taking all of this in. they all knew that team was dangerous. Kabuto put the cards away and said, "Many hidden villages sent their best to complete the chunin exam I have data on most of the competition. Only the Village Hidden in Sound just started last years but they aren't much of a treat."

Naruto just grinned, "Looks like we have our work cut for use eh girls?" he asked looking at his teammates. Both nodded Katara more nervous then Suki but was confident with their team.

Just then movement rush at Kabuto as a girl with a headband with a music note on it, threw several kunai at him. Kabuto jumped back to avoid them. Another music note wearing ninja rush him and swung his arm which had a strange gantlet with hole on it at him. Kabuto slid back to avoid it and the ninja didn't follow.

Suddenly Kabuto's glasses broke before he hunched over and emptied his stomach. The other just stared confused, it seemed like Kabuto completely dodge that attack. The last member of the sound team spoke up. "Put that in your stupid cards; the sound village will rule these exams."

Naruto stepped forward his hand on his sword, "You seem pretty confident, how about attacking someone who ready and willing to fight back?"

Before they could respond a loud voice filled the room "NO MORE FIGHT OR YOU WILL FIND YOURSELVES OUT OF THE EXAMS!"

A large amount of smoke poofed behind them and there stood a tall man wearing a long black trench coat and a headband shape like a bandana on his head. He hand a few scars on his face and a glare that could cut ice. Behind him were several other ninja, some carrying clipboards. "Listen up you maggots! I'm in charge here, and what I say goes. Have a problem with that? Then leave and don't come back. The first exam, the written test, is starting now!"

Naruto paled at this, _'Written test?'_

One of the ninja behind the proctor held up several papers and a nasty grin on his face. Naruto just gulped _'I'm so screwed.'_

Bet you never seen that coming! You'll find out later how see got here, I already got it figure out just not going to spoil it for anyone. Hope you like this story so far. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones; Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Element Ninja

Chapter eleven

A small note sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them. Thank you for all those who reviewed I'm glad you all like this story.

"Naruto"-talking

_'Naruto_'-thinking

'Naruto'-jutsu

I don't own Naruto or Avatar

(Start scene)

Naruto just stared at papers the man was holding. _'What did I do to deserve this?'_

The proctor of the exam shouted again. "Unless you want to fail before we get started, get lined up and take a number. That will be your assigned seat for this exam. You don't like it; don't let the door hit you on your way out."

Naruto look at his teammates and they looked just as worried as he was. It didn't take long for everyone to get their seats. Naruto notice that all the teams were spread out. He saw Suki was a few rows in front of him and to the right and he could not see Katara. _'She is most likely behind me.'_

Ibiki then started explaining the first part, "The rules I am about to say are very important, so pay attention because I'm only going to say them once." Ibiki started

_'Rules?'_ Sakura thought. _'It's a written test, what kind of rules do we need to hear for that?'_

"Do not turn your papers until I say so, now let's start," Ibiki began, "Rule number one, each of you starts with ten points. There're a total of ten questions on the test, but the tenth one will be given to you fifteen minutes before time is up, each one worth a point each. For every question you get wrong, you will lose one of those points. Next is rule number two, the written test is still a team event. So in light of this, not only does your score count, but those of your teammates do too. In other words, all three members of your team's points will be linked into one final score. Now, the final rule, if during the exam one of you candidates does anything out of the ordinary, or in other words, leads a sentinel into thinking that you're cheating, it will cost two points from your final score." Ibiki addressed to the sentinels stationed in the room

One of them smirked at the genin looking at them. "We have our eyes on you." He said in a taunting tone.

Ibiki spoke again, "If they catch any of you cheating three times you and your team fails the exams."

Azula raised an eyebrow at this, but then smirked catching on. Ibiki addresses the genin one last time before they started. "Oh, I forgot one last thing. If one of your team members gets a zero then that whole team is eliminated."

Naruto went pale white at this. He was cursing up a storm in his head. Not only did he have to worry about him but how he affects his teammates as well. Katara and Suki were just as worried if not more then Naruto. They thought the exam were fighting and showing your skills not a test like this. Suki had some time in a school before she started her training. Katara had no experience in school before and was taught by her tribe.

Ibiki call out to the genin, "All right the first part of the chunin exams begins now!"

Everyone flipped their test and some started almost right away. Suki peered at the first question, _'What is this? I don't understand what they want…ohhh I get it; this question is written in code…this could be a problem.'_

Katara had no idea on what to do. After leaving the first question unanswered she tried her luck with the others. _'Your target is seeking cover; you must take him out with a shuriken, what angle should you throw your shuriken if your target is... (Groan) this is something Sokka would know.' _

Naruto just stared at the test before him. Each question seemed harder than the last. He gritted his teeth. He had to pass this; his teammates were depending on him. Out of the corner of his eye he notices another leaf genin having his test almost fill completely. Just then a kunai went flying right past his ear.

Looking behind him to see where the kunai landed. The genin behind him stared wide eyed at the kunai stabbed right into his test. He looked to the front to see Ibiki had his hand out telling everyone that he was the thrower. "That's three time, you fail! You and your team get out now before I make you."

The genin got up too scared of the proctor to object. Two other genin got up disgruntled. Naruto just gulped, that was too close in his opinion. Katara looked at Naruto, glad he was alright. Katara looked briefly at the chunin around the room, they were writing on their clipboards every so often. She gazed around her again then back to her test. This was going to be harder than they thought.

The test rolled on and several other genin were eliminated. "Numbers 76, 34 and 12 you fail. Numbers 56, 23, 86 you're done."

Suki stared as one of the genin that failed tried to fight his way from getting kick out but was pinned to the wall by the chunin wearing a blindfold. She brushes a flying bug away from her as she stared around. The room was slowly losing genin every minute.

One of the genin was writing down answers he gotten from some other genin when he felt something small get into his eye. As he trying to rub it out he didn't notice sand gather above his paper and formed an eye. After looking at the answers it gave it info back to the owner. Gaara smirked before sending small amounts of sand to his teammates. Temari and Azula felt sand wrap around their hands and guided them to the test and began to write.

Naruto was getting more and more worried as time for the last question got nearer. He figures the only way he could pass the test was trying the last question or by cheating. He rather not put all of his hope on the last question and he didn't know a way he could cheat without getting caught. The only jutsu he could use was the shadow clone…wait that gave Naruto an idea.

Ibiki glared at the genin with the whole room was filled with a large amount of white smoke. When it cleared at least two dozen other Ibikis were around the room. Then all the fake proctors move around the other genin, taking their test and looking them over. Some tried to protest this but were knocked back. One genin that had his head wrapped in white bandages wearing a headband with a music note tired to attack the one taking his test but was stopped when another one place a kunai at his neck. "Don't even think about it."

The real Ibiki just glared harshly at the fakes, _'Who ever this kid is, he has brass balls. Using the shadow clone and transforming them into me to prevent telling who he is. He will most likely just ignore his test to look at the others. When that happens I will kick that punk out myself.'_

Naruto grabbed his test as one of his shadow clones tried to get it but was pushed back. _'At least now on one can say that I was the one to send them.'_

As quickly as the came the burst into smoke just as fast. Katara looked at her test to see that it was switched with one that was filled with answers. Suki found the same happen to hers. They both smile know that their teammate was looking out for them.

Sakura was just as confused as most of the genin when she notices her test was blank and the name was erased. She gritted her teeth before quickly filling out the answers again so she would cause her team to fail. Naruto just smile as he filled out his test_. 'Sakura was the smartest person in the class and she had the same answers as one of the other genin, with any luck my team shouldn't have anymore problems.'_

Ibiki look at the chunin for any hint but they shook their heads. He gritted his teeth, _'So that little punk did everyone, even those with no answers to cover his tracks,'_ he then checked the clock and saw they only has a few minutes before he gave out the tenth question. _'If he passes this next part he might just have what it takes to become a chunin.' _

The last few minute rolled by fast when Ibiki shout to the remaining genin. "Alright pencils down! It time for the tenth and final question. But before we go to that, there are a few more rules I must go over."

As one the genin groaned, more rules? Ibiki shouted again, "Enough! Now first you got to choose if you want to take the tenth question or not." This got everyone confused, even Azula raised and eyebrow at the proctor wondering what his game is. "But if you chose not to take the question, you fail the exams."

There was an outcry and some genin shouted, "Of course we would take the question."

Ibiki smirked making some of the genin uneasy, "Of course I forgot to mention, if you choose to take the question and get it wrong, not only will you fail but you will be forbidden from every taking the chunin exam ever again."

If anything the outcries got bigger. Not far from Katara, Kiba pounded his fist on his desk, "Hey! What gives? There are other genin here that took the exam more than once."

"Well, they never had me as a proctor before. I make the rules here and if you don't like them then quit now. Those are your choices; the rest is up to you."

The room was quite all thinking of what to do. _'Stay and risk staying a genin forever, or quit and take the exam again and try our luck then and there. I'm sure I can do it but what of my teammates.' _Naruto thought glance at his teammates._ 'No, I trust Katara and Suki that they can handle this.'_

One of the genin then raised his hand. "I can't do it, I quit."

Several other teams quit as well, Naruto then notice that Sakura was slowly putting her hand up. Not wanting his friends to fail Naruto made a choice, he just hoped it didn't come back to bite him. He raised his hand getting Ibiki's attention.

Feeling all eyes on him he slammed down his hand. "Just give the last question, I'm not scared!"

The other stared at him some in aw, some rolling their eye at his stupidly. Ibiki just had his gaze on Naruto. "Are you sure? You miss this and it means you are a genin until you die."

Naruto just smirked at him, "Bring it on, that won't stop me. Even if I am force to be a genin forever I won't back down."

Ibiki gazed around the room to see the results of Naruto little speech. Any trace of doubt that was there before was gone and all genin were determined. _'Like a true leader he inspired his troop to charge into battle no matter the risk. This kid might make it.'_ he the glanced at the clock. _'Even if I stay here for even another hour no more will most likely quit. Oh well, better wrap this up.'_

"If that is how all of yous feel, then everyone in this room…" the genin waited with baited breath wondering what was going to happen next. "Pass the first part the chunin exams."

Everyone just stared at Ibiki in disbelief. "But what about the tenth question?" one of the remaining genin shouted.

"There was no tenth question. Or rather the choice to take it was the question."

Naruto just stared at the proctor, if what he was saying was true then he could have passed with out even putting an answer on his test. With his eye twitching he could not help but ask, "Are…you…saying…there…was…no POINT to the other nine questions?"

Ibiki smirked back at Naruto, "I wouldn't say that, in fact the first part of this test was to test your ability in one important ninja skill." Seeing how most genin just looked at him wanting to hear it continued, "Tell me, what turned the tide of war, it is not the number or power of your army or some all powerful jutsu but something else entirely?"

The others were confused and tired to figure it out until Azula smirked and said simply, "Information".

Ibiki nodded, "Yes, the correct information is the difference between victory and defeat. That is what the first nine questions were about. You were given nine questions that seemed impossible to answer. The only way you could answer them is to either be super smart or by cheating. The chunin around you are some of the best and they were to try and catch you cheating. Any that weren't good enough were kicked out."

Naruto just glared at Ibiki still hating him for taking a written test even if there was a point to it. Though he would never say it out loud he got what Ibiki was saying. Ibiki started again, "Of course the wrong information is just as deadly if not more then no information. That why we had some chunin posing as genin so some of you might have a chance to pass."

Said chunin stood up smirks on their faces happy to have fooled everyone. Ibiki then took of his bandanna like headband, "Information is important to both sides and you must be tough in order to protect it or to get it. And some of the ways to do so are not pretty."

Everyone gasped, cringed and some felt they were going to be sick. Ibiki's head was bald and is covered in a collection of burn marks, punctures from where screws were used, and long slash marks. They were scars are indicative of the physical torture he must have endured in the past. Even Azula had to cringe at the sign of torture. She seen a lot of scars in her life time but nothing as bad as that; even her brother's scars didn't seem as bad as that. _'Zuzu got his scar rather quickly and these seemed to be made rather slowly. He must have a lot more pain tolerance then most people.'_

Temari recovered then cried out, "Okay, so the written test was not pointless then what was the deal with the tenth question?"

"Everything, the choice to move forward or back out is important in the makings of a chunin." Everyone looked confused. "I'll explain, in a mission scenario you and your team must infiltrate an enemy compound and teal document of important information that will be of great help to your village. You know where the documents are but you don't know the number of guards, their skill levels and worst there is word that they are expecting you are coming. Does not mean you are to abort the mission?" They were all quite, "NO! You take the mission; you put your life on the line for the sake of your village and everyone in it. We do not back down when the road gets tough we charge forward to victory. That's what it means to be chunin."

Naruto could not help but smirk hearing this, he felt like he was closer already. Katara and Suki listen and could not help but remember some of the thing they did back in their time. Ibiki addressed the group one final time, "As proctor of the first part of the chunin exam I declare the first test over." It was then did something dark smashed through the window.

_Hope you like this story so far. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones; Please review._


	12. Imporant note, must read

**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others. **

I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.


End file.
